fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Best Of! FairySina's Leader Mix Up!
Pretty Cure Best Of! FairySina's Leader Mix Up! is a Crossover, of FairySina's Pretty Cure Fan Series. Includet are every Fan Series and Fan Sequels, from Nya! Pretty Cure to Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure but no Generation Series. Synopsis Pretty Cure Best Of! FairySina's Leader Mix Up! (Transcript) Story Charactere Nekoitoshi Anzu(猫いとし杏, Nekoitoshi Anzu)/'Cure Kitty '(キュアキティ, Kyua Kiti) Anzu is the Lead Cure of Nya! Pretty Cure. She is the lead Cure. Her favorite activity is drawing. She likes to draw the nature and the animals. She represents a cat. / Ayame is the lead Cure of Shine☼Pretty Cure!. She is a member of the school's tennis team and is very popular. / Hotaru is Ayame's Partner in Shine☼Pretty Cure!. She is as sporty as Ayame. She is a member of the school's soccer team. / Aya is new at her school. She is a very shy person. And some students are making bad jokes about her. So she is very lone. Aya is a very good cook. Harume Sakura (春芽桜, Harume Sakura)/ Cure Cherryblossom Sakura is the leader of Four Season✿Pretty Cure! She is the Cure of the Spring. Her alter ego ist Cure Cherryblossom. Seishin Emi (精神恵美, Seishin Emi)/ Cure Spirit (キュアスピリト, Kyua Supirito) Emi is the Lead Cure of the Guardian PreCures. As Cure, she plays a Pan Flute. Saiai Cho (最愛蝶, Saiai Chō)/'Cure Love' (キュアラブ, kyuarabu)/'Litte Butterfly' (リトルバタフライ, Ritorubatafurai) Cho is the leader of Chibi♥PreCure! She is the human Reincarnation of Little Butterfly a Hero from the Chibi Kingdom. Kofuku Kichi (幸福きち, Kōfuku Kichi)/'Cure Lucky' Kichi is the main Cure of this Series. Kichi goes to the Manzokushita Academy. She is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Lucky. Sakura is a Girl from the Private Suteki Academy. Her parents are rich people. She do not have much friends. But Sakura loves flowers. Her fairy partner is Chell. She is a new Cure, who joins the Team. Her alter ego is Her powers are related to love and red roses. Mascots Nana(ナナ, Nana) Nana is the partner of Anzu. She always ends her sentences with "~nana" or "~na" Akarui is Ayame's transform partner. She always ends her sentences with "~kira" Hizashi is Hotaru's transform partner. She always ends her sentences with "~pika" Muffin(マフィン, Mafin) The young knight from the Biscuit Kingdom. He is very young but a big knowledge about the powers of PreCure. He always ends his sentences with "~yummi" Flower (フラワー, Furawā) Flower is the guard of the spring and Sakura's Partner. She always ends her sentences with "~hana". Light (ライト, Raito) A spirit-like fairy, which is the Partner of Cure Spirit. Kiun (気運, Kiun) The fairy Partner of Pretty Cure Clover Cup Chell is originally Sakura's favorite stoffed animal, when she was a child. After some time, Chell sprang to life. She was send from the Tree of Hearts to help Pretty Cure. But she trandformed into a stoffed animal, when Chell came to Sakura. Villains Other Tsurara Teshi (つらら天使, Tsurara Tenshi) Teshi is a classmate of Sakura (Four Season✿Pretty Cure!). 'Nekoitoshi Hikari ' Hikari is Anzu's older sister. Triva *Cure Rosebud is the only "normal" Cure (Hotaru not counted). *Hotaru is actually not a lead Cure. But she and Ayame are a PreCure duo, like Nagisa&Honoka or Saki&Mai. So they have to be together. *There are two Sakura's now. Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:Movies Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Category:Lovely Flowers! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Clover Cup Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:FairySina's first Generation Category:FairySina All Stars Movies